Kekuatan dari Kata Kata
by Aqua Scarlett
Summary: .Sedikit perubahan.  Gendut, I hate that words. Kau ingin tahu seberapa kata bisa merusak atau malah memperindah?


Title : Kekuatan dari Kata-Kata

Author : A cat and the moon

Fandom : Naruto

Characters : Choji, Ino, Shikamaru

Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship

Read first: None

**Kekuatan dari Kata-Kata**

"Hei GEMUK"

"Bagaimana kau bisa jadi seBESAR ini, Choji?"

"Kelihatanya kau tambah GEMUK saja yah?"

"Apa kau tak mau mencoba berDIET, Choji?"

"GENDUT"

"Sepertinya BERAT BADANmu berTAMBAH ya?"

Yah, aku bisa saja sebutkan ratusan ejekan dan perkataan serupa yang pernah kuterima selama ini.

Itu menyakitkan, kalian tahu? Ketika fisikmu menjadi menjadi alasan orang-orang bisa mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang dirimu.

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

Apa kalian pernah dengar cerita tentang orang-orang dari pulau Solomon? Ketika orang-orang pulau Solomon ingin membuka lahan dari sebuah hutan, mereka tidak menebang pohon-pohonnya. Mereka berdiri mengelilingi hutannya. Kemudian mereka berteriak, memaki, mengejek, bahkan menyumpahi. Pelan-pelan pohon-pohon di hutan mulai layu. Akhirnya mereka mati dengan sendirinya.

Dan apa kalian pernah membaca buku Masaru Emoto sensei? Air yang ditempeli kata yang negative, seperti ejekan, cercaan, dan lain-lain, akan menghasilkan kristal yang buruk rupanya. Pecah, bahkan terkesan sembarangan dan jelek. Berbeda dari air yang ditempeli kata yang positif, yang malah membentuk Kristal sempurna yang sangat indah.

Jika pohon dan air saja mengerti dan memberikan reaksi pada kata-kata negatif seperti itu, apa kalian berpikir manusia itu berbeda?

Kenapa aku malah memikirkan hal seperti ini. Sekali lagi kuhela napas panjang. Kulangkahkan kakiku tak tentu arah. Aku hanya tak ingin sendirian saat ini.

Kakiku membawaku ke toko bunga milik keluarga Ino tanpa kusadari. Tapi aku tak berniat untuk masuk dan mencarinya saat ini, jadi aku hanya berdiri diam dengan tatapan kosong dari seberang jalan. Ino juga salah satu dari mereka yang selalu mengejekku. Bertemu dengannya sekarang malah akan membuat perasaanku semakin memburuk.

"Choji! Sedang apa kau di situ?" Teriakan Ino dari seberang jalan membuyarkan lamunanku. Sekarang dia malah melambaikan tangannya dari atas tangga tempatnya berdiri. Tangga? Sedang apa dia di atas tangga? Tunggu, pijakannya tak seimbang karena dia terus melambaikan tangannya. Dia akan jatuh!

Bluk!

Aku berhasil menangkapnya, tepat waktu.

"Aduh, kenapa aku bisa jatuh ya? Ahaha," Ino mulai tertawa. Kami berdua tertawa bersama.

"Apa sih yang kalian lakukan di sini siang-siang begini?" Tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru sudah berdiri di samping kami berdua. "Kau harus mulai lebih berhati-hati lagi, Ino. Kecerobohanmu tadi bukan yang pertama kali, dan sepertinya juga bukan akan jadi yang terkahir," kata Shikamaru sambil mengambil sebuah papan, palu, dan beberapa paku yang ikut terjatuh bersama Ino tadi. Sepertinya tadi Ino memang bermaksud mengganti papan nama toko keluarganya yang mulai rusak.

Dengan sigap Shikamaru naik dan menempelkan papan itu di tempat seharusnya. Ino berdiri dan membersihkan bajunya dari debu yang menempel. Kemudian, Ino dan Shikamaru mengulurkan tangannya, membantuku untuk berdiri.

"Ha… Aku lapar. Ayo kita cari makan," kataku sambil memegangi perutku yang memang sudah berbunyi nyaring. Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Kau seharusnya mulai berdiet, Choji," kata Ino.

Hhh... Pembicaraan ini lagi. Aku sedang tak bisa menerima kata-kata seperti itu saat ini. Tapi mulutku terkunci rapat.

"Kalau tidak, bagaimana para gadis akan menyukaimu nanti?" Lanjut Ino sambil membereskan alat-alatnya.

Aku mengerjapkan mata tak percaya. Ino mengkhawatirkanku? Bukannya dia memang senang meledekku?

"Ahahaha," Shikamaru tertawa datar. "Dengarkan saja perkataan seperti itu dari gadis yang cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan," remeh Shikamaru. Entah mengapa aku merasa Shikamaru sedang membelaku.

"Itu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan, kau tahu!" Bentak Ino. "Lihat saja nanti. Akan kubuat Sasuke berpaling padaku," nada suaranya menurun. Senyumnya mengembang. Aku dan Shikamaru tertawa.

"Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, kau tak terlihat terlalu buruk, Choji. Kau punya senyum yang manis, dan kau juga baik hati. Dan kuberitahu sebuah rahasia. Fisik bukan segalanya untuk seorang gadis," bisik Ino padaku. Tapi dengan volume suara seperti itu, aku yakin Shikamaru juga bisa mendengarnya. Dan ketika aku melihat kearah Shikamaru, dia hanya tersenyum.

"Kalau nanti kecerobohanku kembali lagi, aku yakin kalian berdua akan berada di sisiku," kata Ino setengah berbisik. Aku yang mendengarnya tersenyum menyetujuinya. Itu janjiku.

"Apa yang barusan kau katakan, Ino?" Tanya Shikamaru pura-pura tak mendengar apa yang Ino katakana barusan.

"Ah tidak. Tugasku hari ini sudah selesai, dan aku mendapat uang lebih dari yang terakhir itu. Karena kalian berdua telah menolong dan membantuku, bagaimana kalau kita sekarang makan yakiniku? Aku yang traktir, sebagai ucapan terima kasih." Ino menunjukkan sebuah amplop kertas.

"Ide bagus, aku juga sedang lapar. Choji, jangan monopoli daginya ya," kata Shikamaru yang telah berjalan duluan di depan, diikuti Ino yang setengah berlari.

Aku baik-baik saja dengan tubuhku ini. Lagipula dengan ini, akan terlihat dengan siapa dan bukan dengan siapa aku seharusnya berteman. Terimakasih, Shikamaru, Ino.

**End**

Author's note::

Sedikit perubahan ku buat di sana sini, dengan harapan unsur "friendship"nya jadi lebih terlihat. Karena memang banyak yang mengatakan itu masih belum di eksplor dengan baik.^^

Tapi kok kayanya Ino malah jadi OOC gini yah?

/pundung

Tentang Pulau Solomon ini, aku hanya mengutip dari sebuah film India berjudul "Taare Zameen Par" / "Everychild is special". Sedangkan penelitian Masaru Emoto Sensei sendiri itu memang ada. Aku punya bukunya yang berjudul "The True Power Of Water". Buku yang sangat bagus.

Untuk yang pernah atau masih memiliki masalah seperti ini. Pissed off by words.

Untuk mereka pernah mengatakan kata-kata yang menyakitkan, selain dengan maksud bercanda.

Bisakah kita berpikir ulang tentang kata-kata kita? Bukankah kita tak akan tahu apakah ada orang-orang yang tersakiti dengan kata-kata kita.

We are beautiful, no matter what they say.

Words CAN bring us down

So don't bring us down…today…

(Beautiful, Cristina A., with some changes)

Karena kata-kata terkadang memiliki kekuatan melebihi otot, dan ketajaman melebihi pedang.


End file.
